Mentalist Episode Tag: Pink Champagne on Ice
by Donnamour1969
Summary: Some post-case Jane/Lisbon banter.  Spoilers, 4x19. Friendship/humor. Mild language.


A/N: This was a cute episode, though a little light on the Jane and Lisbon interaction, and short on any depth of any kind, lol. But it is always fun to get small glimpses into Jane's past. In the spirit of the episode, I continue its light mood with some good old-fashioned Jane/Lisbon banter.

**Episode Tag: Pink Champagne on Ice, 4x19**

After Jack Hellion and his girlfriend left, Lisbon found Jane on his couch in the bullpen, lying down as was his wont, though his eyes were wide open as he stared at the ceiling.

"No morning nap for you?" asked Lisbon, stopping before the couch. Jane smiled and sat up, moving so she could join him. She did, plopping down rather heavily with a tired sigh.

"This case was an energizer, not an exhauster," he replied.

"Oh, really?" she said skeptically, his relaxed position belying his words. "For one thing, you made things very exhausting on us back here. You could have told us everything a lot sooner and saved us a hell of a lot of time and energy. Plus, I don't recall _you_ hiding in a stuffy box. Energizer, my foot."

"Oh, come on, you enjoyed yourself! Nothing like a good heist to get the blood pumping, I always say."

When her only reply was a raised eyebrow, his grin widened. "Didn't you ever see _Ocean's 11? _Well, this was more like _Jane's 8—_well, _9,_ if you count Trish, that murdering hussy._"_

"I'm a cop, Jane; heist movies are ruined for me because I always root for the cops."

Jane chuckled. "That figures. But this was fun and you know it. You always have fun when you pull a caper with me."

She smiled a little. "Sometimes," she admitted, and she also admitted to herself that it seemed she was enjoying them more and more as the years wore on.

"I knew it," he said triumphantly.

"So," she said, the reason for her visit to his couch coming back to mind. "You used to work with Jack Hellion. It's always fun seeing some of the old gang, isn't it?"

He ignored her mild sarcasm.

"In this case, yes. Those were good times. And Jack, well he didn't know what happened. With me, I mean. So it was sort of nice."

She turned her head to look at him. "I'm glad," she said softly.

He didn't want his maudlin thoughts to ruin his good mood, so he fished into his pocket and brought out a crisp fifty dollar bill.

"Besides, this little venture turned out to be quite profitable."

She laughed. "You got him to pay up. Why am I surprised?"

"Yep. I forgave the interest though."

"What did you do, hypnotize him?"

At his sheepish expression, her eyes widened in disbelief. "You didn't!"

"He owed me, Lisbon. And he was still just as susceptible to hypnosis as he always was. All talk and no action, my ass."

"What are you talking about?"

Jane grinned. "Never mind. No matter, I finally got my fifty bucks."

They sat in companionable silence a moment, then a thought occurred to her.

"He didn't really owe you anything, did he?"

The corners of Jane's lips quirked in amusement. "Nope," he admitted. "It was actually the other way around."

"So you put a man under hypnosis against his will and stole from him. I could have you arrested for that."

"Then arrest _him_ for punching me in the nose." He touched his sore snout for emphasis.

Lisbon laughed in surprise. "Oh my God, that's two cases in a row! You must have a nose of steel. How many times has that thing been broken, anyway?"

"I wear this aching proboscis like a badge of honor, Lisbon, a badge you too have bestowed upon me more times than I can count."

"I don't think _honor _is quite the word for it. More like a badge of…idiocy."

"What can I say, Lisbon, brutal honesty tends to bring out the, well, the _brutality_ in people."

"Except that sometimes you get punched for _not_ being honest."

He pondered that and nodded, making one of his odd little noises of agreement.

She held out her hand. "Give me that fifty, Jane. I'm mailing it back to Jack."

"No, it's mine now. Call it payment for pain and suffering," he said, touching his nose gingerly.

She drew back her fist menacingly.

"Okay, okay. Here." He slapped the bill into her hand. "Sheesh, can't a guy have any fun around here?" She dropped the money into her blazer pocket.

"This is the CBI, not a carnival, Jane."

"Aw, Lisbon, life is what you make of it." He patted her arm consolingly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, since I'm not as _energized_ as you are, sitting here on this old couch, I'm getting up to make some more coffee. You want anything?"

"No, thanks. I think I'll take that nap after all. Our invigorating banter has suddenly worn me out."

She smirked. "Suit yourself."

As she walked away, Jane stared at the fifty he held in his hand again, grinning to himself as he slipped it back into his trouser pocket.

A/N: Sort of short for me, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.

P.S. I just want to say, if you've seen the spoilers for the upcoming season finale (check out Redblog), I ask that you be calm, take heart, and remember that things seemed really terrible after last year's finale, but look what a great season we've had so far, in my opinion. Hang in there, folks!

P.P.S.S. Still upset? Well, check out my new AU fic "Goldilocks and the Red Wizard." Maybe that will cheer you up :).


End file.
